Just Like Heaven
by DracoSly
Summary: After failing to help George after Fred's death, Hermione sends a prayer to whoever may be listening, for a way to help George. What she gets is not what she expected. Will Hermione have faith that the unexpected visitor will help George? Does her visitor have something up his sleeve for both George and Hermione? Based on the movie Just Like Heaven with my own twist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea hit me when I was watching Just Like Heaven (one of my favorite movies), and then I started thinking about my friend Joe, and how much I wish I could see him again. So this idea hit me, and once I started writing, I couldn't stop. Please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy it!**

_David Abbott: Get out of my house! _

_Elizabeth Masterson: You get out! _

_[She tries to shove him, but passes through him and falls through the wall] _

_David Abbott: Rest in peace! _

_[He turns around to see her standing there] _

_Elizabeth Masterson: I'm not leaving! _

~!~!~!~

"Get out!"

"No! I'm not leaving, George! You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and start living again!" Hermione yelled back with compassion and desperation.

"How can you ask me to start living again, when my main purpose for living is dead?" George cried in anguish. He hadn't broken down to crying yet, but Hermione knew he was close to it.

Hermione cringed but not from fear, but from the strong odor of Firewhiskey on his breathe. She gulped before speaking softly to him. "George, please. We are all worried about you. I understand how-"

"Don't you dare tell me you understand how I feel!" George growled deeply, while pointing his finger in her face. "Don't. You. Dare!"

"But-"

"Get. Out!"

"Fine! Be the stupid, stubborn prick you are and cause your family even more heartbreak! I don't care anymore! I'm washing my hands of you because I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore!" Hermione yelled through her falling tears, before apparating away.

Hermione was surprised she didn't splinch herself when she arrived in her flat. She mentally reprimanded herself while throwing her jacket on the floor and walking into the kitchen. Her tears were still running down her face, but she didn't care. No one would see you. No one was there to judge her.

Taking a deep breath to cease her crying, she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. She put her arms around her knees and brought them close to her chest. "How can I possibly help him if he won't try? He needs Fred." She looked up at the ceiling as if Fred would be there. "Fred, I don't know what to do. He needs you." She pleaded for Fred or someone to give her a sign, but none came.

Hermione wiped her tears off her cheeks and sighed heavily, before standing up. She was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted after her confrontation with George, and all she wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up. Never have to worry about what George was doing to ruin his life. Not have to watch the Weasley's suffer while their son ruined his life.

She threw herself on her bed, and pulled the blanket around her. She whispered to no one in particular, "I wish you could be here Fred. You'd know how to help George." A lone tear escaped her as she fell asleep.

oOo~oOo~oOo

Hermione stretched her arms above her head as she awoke from her sleep. She glanced out the window and saw that the sun was just coming up. Surprisingly, she had slept through the entire night peacefully. She sat up and continued to stretch out her tired muscles before she started to take her top off take a shower.

"Whoa, Granger! We haven't even gone on a proper date!"

Hermione squealed and fell off the side of the bed twisted up in her sheets. She peeked over the edge of her bed towards where the voice came from. What she saw was the very last thing she would have ever expected. Lying there was none other than George Weasley. "Wh-what…George Weasley!" Hermione stood up and untangled herself from the sheets. She sent a death glare towards George and put her hands on her hips. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing in my bed?" She screamed.

George gave her a hurt look. "Hey now! First of all, I am not George, and secondly, I can't believe you actually cursed! You, of all people! I expected better of you Hermione," he said before lying back casually as if he had slept there on a day to day basis.

Hermione's eyes widened. That's not George? Was it a Death Eater who had taken polyjuice potion to look like George? But why hadn't he killed her while she was sleeping? She reached for her wand on the bedside table and pointed it at the person on the bed.

"If you're not George Weasley, then who are you?" She said menacingly, glaring at him.

He opened his eyes and glanced at her and her wand. He appeared to be calm and unfazed by her actions, but she wouldn't let that distract her. "You know, for the brightest witch of our age, you'd think you'd know the answer to that question."

She gave him a confused look but before she could reply, he sat up and continued talking. "Actually, you wouldn't have even asked that question, because you are the brightest witch of our age, and you know exactly who I am." He jumped off the bed onto the opposite side of Hermione and gave her a knowing look.

Hermione stood there dumbstruck. I know him? If it's not a Death Eater, and it's not George, then who? Her eyes widened in recognition and she gaped at him. It couldn't possibly be…

"Fred?" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

He swung his arms open wide and said, "The one and only!"

"B-but how?" She dropped her wand arm and started walking towards him around the bed. "How is this possible?"

"Hey, I didn't ask questions. I was just asked if I would help you out and I quickly accepted!" He said excitedly, smiling at her.

"Help me out?" she asked, confused yet again. How could Fred possibly be here?

"Hermione," he said softly and motioned for her to sit. After she sat, he continued, "Your pleas were heard, and I've been sent here to help you. I'm here to help you set George straight."

"What? But, why come to me? Why not just go to George?"

"Because Hermione, he isn't the one who asked for me. You are. And it's because of you, that I'm here now."

Hermione took a moment to wrap her head around this. Fred was here! He was actually here!

She shook her head and looked at Fred. "Are you for real?" She started to reach towards him to touch him, but when she should have touched his cheek, her hand passed right through him. She gasped. "You're a ghost!"

"Err, yes and no. I'm not a ghost like Nearly Headless Nick, but I'm not exactly alive either," he clarified as if it was no big deal that her hand went right through him.

"So, you're..?"

"I'm an angel," he said simply.

"An angel? You are far from being an angel, Fred," she chuckled, remembering how much of a trouble maker he used to be...along with George.

"Yes, well I must have done something right, because I am indeed an angel," he said standing up and spinning around.

Hermione stood up and said, "Okay, so you're an angel that was sent here because I asked for your help with George, correct?" He nodded while smiling at her with a cheesy smile. "Okay, so let's go see George! Once he sees you, you can talk to him and explain to him-"

"Hermione, you don't understand," he interrupted her. "_You_ are the one who asked for me. _You_ are the only one who can see me."

Hermione felt the wind leave her lungs. _Brilliant!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I'm a bit disappointed that I haven't gotten many follows, favorites, and absolutely no reviews for the first chapter. But I will continue to write this story out, because I thought it was a great idea and it has potential. So if you can find it in your hearts to favorite, follow, and review this story, I would greatly appreciate it! Those are what keep me motivated!**

_David Abbott: Ugh! Why are you still here? _

_Elizabeth Masterson: That's a scary question, I have no idea. _

~!~!~!~

"What do you mean I'm the only one who can see you?" Hermione screamed at him. "How else are you supposed to help George?"

"I'm here to help you, help George," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So essentialy, you are here to help George, correct?" He nodded and she continued, "So he needs to see you!" Before Fred could reply, she cut across him. "George doesn't need me, Fred. He needs you."

Fred looked ashamed and hurt. He sighed and said, "Hermione it's not that I don't want George to see me, I do! But it's not how He wants it to be," he said, pointing up.

Hermione looked up and saw nothing but the ceiling. She looked back at Fred with a confused look.

He rolled his eyes. "You know the big guy in the sky. Merlin Hermione, why they call you the brightest witch of our age is beyond me at the moment."

Hermione dropped her face into her hands and rubbed her forehead. She knew who he had been talking about; it was all just a bit overwhelming. Fred was supposed to be dead, but here he was, standing in her bedroom, claiming he was an angel sent here to help her help George. Maybe she was still sleeping and this was all just a dream. She pinched herself to make sure. Nope, she wasn't dreaming.

She sighed and stood up. "Okay, so how are you going to help me help George?"

He looked her up and down. "First, go shower and get dressed. We need all the help we can get."

If Hermione could hit him without her hand going through him, she would have whopped him over the head. Instead she sent him a glare that made him drop his grin, and she stomped off to the bathroom. She hoped Fred had a plan, because she had no clue how this was going to work.

oOo~oOo~oOo

After getting out of the shower, she realized she had left her clothes in her bedroom where Fred was. Well, he was supposedly an angel, so if he had any decency, he would leave her to get dressed. How wrong she was.

She walked into her bedroom wrapped in her towel and saw Fred lying on the bed again with is hands behind his head. She cleared her throat and he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Very nice, Granger, but we're trying to help my brother, not drive him crazy," he winked at her.

She felt her face blush and she crossed her arms. "Are you just going to lay there while I get dressed? Or are you going to be a gentleman and leave so I can get dressed?"

Fred let out a laugh. "Oh you know me better than that Hermione. I am no gentleman," he said while grinning at her cheekily.

Hermione groaned and threw her hands up. "Fine! But turn around and close your eyes!" She ordered him. After he did so, while chuckling to himself, she walked to the closet to get dressed.

"Make sure you wear those jeans that show off your curves nicely, and maybe that light blue top," Fred said nonchalantly, his eyes still covered.

Hermione grabbed the jeans and the top that Fred had mentioned. How did he even know she had these? She had gotten them just last week. She frowned and stormed out of the closet in her underwear and bra, holding onto the jeans and top. "How the bloody hell did you know about these clothes?"

Fred turned around when she shouted and his eyes got wide. He tried to divert his eyes away from her exposed body, but he was having a hard time. Hermione didn't seem to be aware that she was partly naked in front of him. "Uh, well, I do get to come down here and watch after everyone; make sure they're doing alright. I happened to see you wearing those awhile back when you went to see George, and-"

"You what?" She screeched. "You mean you've been watching me? Getting dressed? Get-"She paused and looked at him with wide eyes. "Fred, don't tell me you watch me all the time…everywhere."

He looked at her confused, until it dawned on him what she was talking about. His eyes opened wide and he started sputtering. If he had the tendency, he would have been turning crimson. "No-I, Hermione, I-I'm not a pervert! I may not be a gentleman, but I do have the decency to give you privacy while you do-w-whatever you need to do in private."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So is this you having the decency to give me privacy while I do whatever I need to do in private? Like get dressed?"

Fred recovered his embarrassment and looked her up and down. "Is this you asking me that question while you are standing here in your lingerie?" He grinned his Cheshire cat smile, when she realized what he had said. She looked down and squealed before running back to the closet. He let out a deep laugh, and continued to laugh when she yelled from the closet.

"You're lucky I can't curse your arse, Fredrick Gideon Weasley! Angel my arse!"

Fred's laughter died down after a few minutes, and Hermione came out of the closet, fully dressed, in the clothes Fred had suggested.

"So, why do I need to wear these clothes?" She asked as she walked into the bathroom to fix her hair.

Fred hesitated for a second before he answered. "Because blue is George's favorite color, and it might help him snap out of it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She pointed her wand at her hair and her hair instantly smoothed into soft ringlets down her back. "I think it'll take more than me wearing his favorite color to snap him out of it." She walked back into the room and saw Fred looking out the window.

He turned around and smiled at her. "You never know," he winked at her like he knew a big secret. "Ready to go save my brother?" he asked with as much enthusiasm as a giddy teenage girl.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temple. She was really starting to wish she hadn't woken up this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken so long to post this! My beta has been busy, and I have had some personal issues I've had to deal with so I haven't really even thought about posting anything! **

**A big thank you to my beta MrsFredWeasley21xx for taking the time to go over this chapter for me, and correcting all my little mistakes!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I know it's short, and I am working on making them longer.**

Elizabeth Masterson: Oh my, this is more serious than I thought.

David Abbott: Go away, you don't exist!

Elizabeth Masterson: I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer honestly. Has your recent alcohol intake increased?

David Abbott: Yeah. So?

Elizabeth Masterson: So are you hearing voices or seeing things that aren't quite real?

David Abbott: As a matter of fact, yeah

Elizabeth Masterson: Well then, have you recently sought consult from a mental health care professional?

David Abbott: What? How did you know that? Stay away from me!

~!~!~

"What exactly am I supposed to say? 'Hi George! I'm here with Fred, even though I'm the only one who can see him. God sent him back as an angel to me to help me help you.' Somehow I don't think that will go over well," Hermione said after apparating to Diagon Alley. After apparating, Fred had materialized right beside her.

"Come on Granger, you're the brightest witch of our age! If you can't come up with anything more clever than that to say, than we're all doomed," Fred said lightly, looking around at the shops just opening up for the day.

When they reached Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Hermione watched Fred for his reaction. He looked as if he were reminiscing about a long lost moment. "Fred, are you alright?"

Fred grinned and said, "Yeah, I'm just remembering how busy this place was when we first opened, and how people would be standing outside waiting for us to open." His grin fell and he looked back at the building. It was definitely in need of repair, and there was a great absence of customers. He shook himself out of his daze and looked towards Hermione. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the building.

Hermione took a deep breath and started towards the backdoor leading to the flat, with Fred right behind her. Pausing in front of the door, she straightened her back and knocked. She waited a few seconds to knock again, when she heard no sound of movement behind the door.

"Let me take a look," Fred offered before walking through the door.

Hermione gasped and then shook her head. Of course he could do that, he was a ghost—err, an angel. Fred poked his head out immediately and smirked at her. "That never gets old," he said before disappearing through the door again. Hermione grunted and crossed her arms. He had done the same thing this morning as she was brushing her teeth. His head coming through the door scared her enough to make her start gagging on her toothbrush.

She waited a few minutes before Fred stuck his head back through the door, but the look on his face made Hermione nervous. "What is it?"

"Apparate inside the shop—now!" He said before disappearing again.

Hermione did as he ordered, and apparated inside the shop. It had been awhile since she had been in it, but what she saw was definitely not what she remembered. The shelves were now bare aside from the coating of dust and cobwebs covering them. The windows were shattered, and it was dark and eerie. It definitely wasn't the colorful, lively place it once was.

"Hermione!" came Fred's voice from the back stairs.

Hermione ran towards them and up the stairs to the doorway leading to the flat. "Should I-"

"Don't bother knocking, just get in there," he said frantically and walked through the door.

Hermione was nervous-to say the least-at what she would find in there. "Alohamora. " The door opened and she walked in to find the place in a shambles. "Where is he?" she asked in a panic. Was he hurt? Did someone attack him?

"He's over here," Fred said, pointing to something behind the couch.

Hermione ran over frantically, and saw George lying face down with broken glass all around him. "George?" she knelt down and felt for a pulse. She found one, so she looked his body over for any injuries, but she couldn't find any. She sighed heavily.

"He's just passed out drunk," Fred said, looking at his brother with a frown.

Hermione turned and scowled at Fred. "Thank you Fred. Thank you so much for freaking me out! With the way you acted, I thought he had been attacked, was bleeding to death, or was dying!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you jumped to conclusions," he said, looking a bit sheepish.

Hermione rolled her eyes and chose to just ignore him. They would get nowhere arguing, and right now, she needed to help George. She levitated him over onto the couch, and accio'd some pepper up potion. She forced it down his throat, and he started to cough and wake up.

He looked around, looking dazed, and when he saw Hermione, he groaned and lay back down. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"You did you stubborn arse, but I'm just as stubborn as you are, and it's because I care about you that I'm here," she said, while taking the pepper up potion back to the kitchen. She noticed Fred stayed by George, looking at him as if he didn't know who he was.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Hermione replied, while opening cupboards to see what supplies George did have. She needed to get food into him, otherwise he'd be getting sick with the alcohol and pepper up potion in his system.

"What?"

"You asked why. Why what?" She said, grunting when finding no food in the kitchen at all. She'd have to run to the store. She walked back into the living room to see George looking at her with confusion all over his face.

"I didn't ask 'why.' Are you sure I'm the drunk one?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Fred, who looked at her nervously.

"What are you looking at?" George asked, looking straight at Fred, but of course not seeing him. Instead all he saw was the wall.

"N-nothing. Sorry, I was…uh, talking to myself. You have absolutely no food in this house," she said, trying to distract him.

George lay down again and covered his face with his arm. "You don't say."

"Look, just stay right there. I'm going to run to the store and get you some food."

"Yeah, alright," he said casually.

Hermione looked at Fred and sent him a glare. She pointed at him, then at George, then at the floor. He nodded, so she assumed he understand that she wanted him to stay there with George. She looked at George once more and shook her head. Merlin, how was she going to help him?


End file.
